Arthur and the Gang vs The Zombies!
by GGMK
Summary: Arthur and his friends (?) must face down evil zombies...even if the zombies are there fault! Takes place after all my Arthur one-shots, read those first! Contains crack!
1. ZOMBIES!

Arthur's house was packed that night. He, Brain, Francine, Muffy, and George were in the dining room, discussing plans while they ate some dinner. Surprisingly, Arthur's dad has cooked some decent grub, although Muffy had pretended to poke her nose up at it.

Arthur took one more sip of his soup before addressing the others.

"Guys, we have a problem. Buster…..is back!" Aside from Brain, everyone else looked fairly happy. Cries of, "Where is he?" and "Where has he been?" and "WHY?" filled the room. Arthur held his hands up.

"Guys….Brain explained it all to me. It turns out that Buster is some kind of freaky zombie, and he probably wants to kill us all. Brain thinks that Binky may have already fallen…." Arthur tried to explain calmly, although his voice shook, probably from the mashed potatoes stuck in his teeth.

The silence was loud, as the gang took it in. Muffy fainted. No one bothered to pick her up, although Arthur was tempted to drop the remainder of his soup on her.

"Arthur, what do we do? I'm scared, and if even Binky was no match, we're doomed!" Francine cried, twisting her napkin in stress. Brain nodded.

"Maybe we should tell our parents, or call the police," Brain suggested. Arthur immediately shook his head. He didn't want any of them to get involved. Brain narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I know why, Arthur. You're just scared that they'll blame you, since PAL KILLED BUSTER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Everyone in the room (except Muffy) looked at Arthur in shock and anger. Pal, who had been nibbling on the table's wooden leg, looked up and barked. Arthur blushed.

"Maybe Pal killed Buster, but I didn't know about it!" Arthur lied. "And besides, wasn't it your fault that he turned into a zombie, BRAIN?"

Brain gulped and looked around for support. He was given none.

"It was for science," Brain muttered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Francine screamed at him. Brain didn't answer, and just looked at his brown shoes.

Francine couldn't believe this! The whole situation was absurd. She got up from the table, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm out of here." Running towards the door, she came face to face with Buster, who reached for her throat. With a scream, she slammed the door shut, not hearing the "OW".

Scared, the kids all ran upstairs to Arthur's room, locking the door behind them. Brain closed the windows. They all huddled, wondering who should speak up first. In the end, it was Brain who broke the silence.

"OK, maaaayyyybbbbeeee the science excuse is pretty lame. But, guys! I have created the world's first zombie. That is a very large step for mankind, and dead people!" Brain was saying excitedly. Francine slapped him, causing him to burst into tears. This briefly caused laughter among the group.

"That was funny!" George said, giggling. He stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him like he grew a third antler. "What?"

Arthur shakily pointed a finger at him. "Who the heck are you, weirdo?" George sighed. This ALWAYS happened to him. He was so quiet and forgettable, people tended to not even realize he was there.

Brain snapped his fingers. "We should use him as zombie bait! George is very expendable, after all." George shook his head. Just because he was a nobody, and not very smart, and had no friends, did NOT mean he was expendable! He didn't notice Arthur and Francine sneaking up behind him. OOF!

Quickly, they knocked George out, and threw him out the window. The three kids all smirked, feeling just dandy, when it hit them: where the deuce was Muffy?

Downstairs, still at the table, Muffy finally woke up. Shaking her head, she finished her soup, and headed to the door. She had the oddest dream, with Buster being all dead and stuff. Walking down the street, she was tempted to call Bailey to give her a lift, but it would be such a waste to not take advantage of this lovely summer night.

But then Buster jumped out from behind a bush. Muffy gasped, "How rude!" and tried to dash past him, but Buster lunged and grabbed her ankles. Muffy kicked him in the head, but nothing happened.

"WOE IS ME!" Muffy yelled as she decided that Buster eating her might not be so bad, as long as his breath didn't get worse after becoming a zombie…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Notes:

My first Arthur series. It should be noted that it takes place after ALL my other Arthur one-shots, so Read Those First, please! Thanks!


	2. OPERATION: George

Arthur, Francine, and Brain were busy wrapping George up in tight rope. George struggled as best he could, but it was three against one.

"Let me out, you guys! You need me for the school's puppet shows!" The three kids ignored George, because the puppet shows at school were always so boring anyway.

"George, by sacrificing yourself for us, you ensure that we live to see another tomorrow," Brain reasoned. George sniffled, but he knew Brain was right. This was for the good of the team.

But he didn't want to die.

"Forget that, let me go!" George shouted. Francine sighed, and gave George a taste of knock-out gas. He shut up seconds later.

"So, what's the plan again?" Arthur asked, trying to get his finger unstuck from the rope. Brain grabbed a piece of paper that he had drawn on. It looked like a bunch of scribbles that didn't mean anything in particular.

"What the heck does that mean? I can't read that!" Francine barked, looking like she wanted to rip the paper to shreds. Brain gulped, and put the paper down.

"OK, we drop George out the window. When we see any zombies going after the body, we dash out the front door, and head to the school, where we can tell the teachers to call the police." Arthur raised a hand, like they learned in class.

"Hey, why can't we call the police from here?" Francine and Brain looked at each other.

The three kids dashed to the green phone downstairs. Francine, with her athletic background, made it first, and quickly dialed 911. Nothing happened; there was no noise at all. Francine dropped the phone back in its cradle.

"The line has been cut!" she exclaimed fearfully. Her mouth quavered, and she had to lean on Arthur to stop her legs from giving way. Arthur's dad poked his head in from the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddoes, want some meat surprise?" The kids all screamed, and stomped back upstairs. Arthur's dad shook his head and sighed; no one wanted his meat surprise. Maybe Pal would like it.

Back upstairs, Arthur and Brain heaved George's body out the window. Luckily, the house was pretty small, so George only got a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"Now we wait," Brain smirked. His plans never failed, except when they did, and those failed because of other people, like Binky or Buster. Things would be different this time, though.

Francine and Arthur had some binoculars, because otherwise, it might be hard to see the zombies during the dark night. Arthur had to admit, this whole thing was kind of gosh-darned exciting! After a few minutes of waiting, shuffling, and yawning, someone seemed to approach George.

"Oh my gosh! Here someone comes!" Francine yelped. She was scared – scared that the zombie would skip over George, and come for her!

However, to their shock, it wasn't a zombie; it was Prunella. She was probably on her way to buy a new crystal ball at the one dollar store. Arthur and co. didn't know this, but Prunella had dropped her crystal ball because the ball had foreseen her dropping the ball. Her ball was so smart!

As Prunella walked on, she happened to look down, and saw an unconscious George. Prunella shrieked at the top of her lungs; her ball hadn't told her this would happen. She continued to shriek for a few minutes, which attracted two zombies; Buster and Muffy!

"Oh hi Muffy, I like what you've done with your hair, but why are you hanging out with that loser? C'mon, Muffy, let's go play with my crystal balls." Prunella stopped yapping when it finally hit her how quiet her two school-mates were being.

"This is gonna be good," Arthur muttered. Francine nodded. They watched the carnage, only wincing when Prunella would shout, "My crystal balls!"

After it was over, the zombies got lazy, and began to take a nap.

"Now is our chance to dash to the school, like we planned," Francine whispered. Brain nudged her.

"You mean, like I planned!" he growled. Francine rolled her eyes, and the three kids dashed to the stairs. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a little terror; DW! Arthur groaned.

"DW, you always bug me at the worst time! Do you realize that if you don't shove off, I may get devoured?" DW's eyes twinkled.

"It wouldn't be the first time, Arthur!" Arthur blushed.

"Whatever! We're older and stronger; she can't stop us!" Francine said confidently. She cracked her knuckles. DW finally looked unsure of herself.

"I'll tattle on your sorry butts!" DW threatened. Arthur wanted to cry.

"DW, let us go, and I'll give you a Mary Moo Cow sticker," Brain bargained.

"It's a deal," DW immediately replied, moving aside to let the kids pass. Francine and Brain dashed forward. Arthur hesitated, so DW shoved him down the stairs. Arthur cried out in pain, but at least he didn't break his back. With one last look at his sister, who he might never see again, Arthur dashed out the house and into the crisp night air, ready to meet whatever fate awaited him and his friends.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Arthur Heads to School

The night was quiet, and the only sounds Arthur could here was the noise of his footsteps as he followed his friends down the empty street. The moon wasn't even out, so visibility was pretty low.

"Guys, slow down!" Brain cried as he started to huff. Francine and Arthur stopped. Francine looked pretty upset.

"Brain, why are you slowing down?" Francine asked, crossing her arms. Brain sighed.

"Unlike you two, I don't play soccer all day, so excuse me if I'm not as fit," Brain huffed, trying to look superior. Arthur thought he looked dumb, which was a rarity for Brain. Francine slapped her forehead.

"We seriously don't have time for this, Brain!" Francine said in an exasperated tone. She refused to let Brain slow her down. Francine was about to dash off, but Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Francine, wait. I know that Brain is being a pain in the butt right now, but I don't feel right leaving him. He's our friend." Francine looked down, and shuffled her feet. Arthur thought this was a good sign.

"And I know that you care about him, just like I do. Would you want his death on your conscience? I don't think so!" Arthur grabbed Brain and Francine's hands, and put them together. "All for one, and one for all, right?" The three friends grinned shyly at each other, feeling their heart and their minds expand. Just as things were getting hot, two zombies popped its head from behind a bush.

"Ah! It's Prunella and Muffy!" Francine pointed a shaking finger at her two former friends.

"Guys, we have to stick together!" Arthur cried, turning to Brain, who was dashing away.

"YOU SON OF A WRETCHED –" Arthur's enraged cry was cut off when Francine grabbed him, and ran. The two wordlessly agreed to stick with their plan, and they continued on to the school, the two female zombies following surprisingly fast.

"We have to get rid of them!" Francine yelled in Arthur's ears. After a few moments of being deaf, Arthur got a clever idea. He grabbed a barrel that happened to be on the road, and dumped the contents on the road behind him. The slippery oil caused the zombies to slip and slide.

Arthur and Francine high-fived, because they were friends, and they were happy. Even the moon had finally come out, illuminating the otherwise dark night. Arthur and Francine laughed good-naturedly.

"Arthur, you're so brave," Francine giggled. Arthur rubbed his head in embarrassment. He didn't know what to say. The moment was cut short when George shambled up to them, and he looked mad!

"George, we're sorry," Francine said, bowing her head. George growled, and lunged at her, but Arthur kicked him away. The antler-zombie ran off. Francine smiled and jumped in the air victoriously.

"The school should be pretty close. Let's hurry, before even more zombie losers appear!" Arthur was adamant about this, so the two kiddies ran as fast as their soccer-skilled legs could go.

As they approached the school, they noticed that a gate had been erected over the front doors. The two kids sobbed as they shook the gates, but no one was around to hear their cries.

"Was all this for nothing?" Francine asked. Arthur put his arm around her.

"At least we have each other," Arthur said comfortingly. Francine beamed.

Then they heard a loud noise. It was Brain, riding a giant monster truck. He rammed the gate, which crumpled like tissue paper that had gotten soaked in a rainstorm.

Metal music was playing through the truck's huge speakers, which drowned out the noise of the gate being crushed. At least no one would know that they were vandalizing.

"Brain!" Arthur and Francine screamed happily. Brain smugly climbed out of the stolen truck.

"See, guys? You do need me and my intellect." Brain then forced the two to bow to him, Japanese style. The two kids did, grudgingly. They both glared at Brain afterwards.

"That was mean," Arthur accused. Brain shrugged. The kids all looked up when they felt something wet hit their heads. It was beginning to rain!

"Whatever, I want to go inside the school," Francine said as the three friends ran inside to avoid getting wet. They all knew this school could change their destinies; they only hoped it was in a positive way!

**To Be Continued**


	4. The School

Arthur and his two friends walked down one of the school's hallways. Since it was late at night, it was very quiet and a bit disturbing….and it was still loads better than a Monday.

"So, now what?" Arthur asked Brain. He and Francine looked at their smart friend expectantly, as said friend scratched his own head.

"I don't know. I never thought that far. I suppose we could barricade ourselves in here." Francine grabbed Brain's ear.

"Alan Powers, I am going to give you a piece of my mind!" Francine screamed at her friend, dangerously using his full name like a parent. Brain, angered, tried to shove at her, but he end up falling on the floor. Francine put her hands over her eyes.

"We'll starve," she moaned. Arthur put his hand on her shoulders.

"No we won't," he crooned. "We can hoard the food from the cafeteria. There should at least be some soup or something."

The three kids ran to the lunch room, feeling a rumbling in their tummies. When they arrived, they realized that they had a new predicament; the lights were off! They tried stumbling blindly to the large fridge, but kept stumbling over each other.

"Get your foot off my face, Brain," Francine growled. Brain quickly backed up, and banged into Arthur. Both boys yelled in fright, before laughing a little.

Meanwhile, Francine continued to edge along the walls, hoping to find the light-switch. The room was so large, however; she was giving up hope. It was tempting to ditch the boys, and leave the school building. At least the moonlight was bright outside.

Francine must have held a four-leaf clover sometime in her life, because a few moments later, she felt a switch! She quickly flipped it, and the cafeteria was cheerily bright again. Francine turned around and came face-to-face with Muffy. Francine smiled, and gently moved a stray hair on Muffy's head.

"You look good, now," Francine said, before remembering what Muffy was. Francine screamed, and kicked Muffy in the stomach.

The guys had heard Francine's cry, and ran to assist. When they arrived, they found Muffy writhing on the ground, and doing zombie-things….like groaning. Francine had found a bottle of ketchup, and was pouring it on her former friend.

"Why are you doing that?" Brain asked. Francine glowered at him.

"Making it look like she drowned. Help me out!" Arthur grabbed Francine's arm.

"No one will blame us for murdering a zombie, Francine," Arthur reasoned. Francine paused to think, shrugged, and threw the bottle behind her.

After discussing how to get rid of Muffy The Zombie, they decided to just lock her in the freezer. The three kids grabbed her by her hair, and tossed her inside. Brain sighed, and leaned against the wall, accidentally tapping a button.

A loud roaring noise could be heard, and all three pals looked at each other fearfully. They had thrown Muffy in the meat-grinder, not the freezer!

Francine sobbed, until the guys reminded her that Muffy was going to eat her. After that, Francine decided that her new best friend would be Fern. Arthur and Brain laughed.

"I thought you and Fern couldn't stand each other!" Brain reminded her. Francine shrugged.

"Yeah, well, at least she won't eat me. That's a pretty good quality in a friend!" Francine snapped. Brain glared at her. He hated when people treated him as if he was stupid.

"I'll just call my parents, to let them know where I am," Arthur told his friends as he took his cell phone out of his pocket. Francine and Brain tackled him. Arthur's phone hit the ground, hard.

"What the ding-dong was that about?" Arthur was shocked his friends would do that! Brain raised his arms in exasperation.

"Arthur, use your head. What if your family has become zombies? I you tell them where you are, they'll come and find us!" Arthur removed his glasses slowly, muttering, "Mother of God."

"Enough with the memes, Arthur. From here on out, I am keeping your cell phone," Francine angrily told her crush. Arthur narrowed his eyes when he saw Francine begin to make a call.

"And just who are you calling?"

"My sister, duh," Francine said, as if it was so obvious. Arthur looked at Brain.

"Brain, do something to stop her!" Brain shrugged, replying that it wasn't his problem. Arthur sighed.

The phone rang and rang, but no one picked up. Just when Francine was ready to call it a day, her mean sister picked up.

"Hello? Mr. Ratburn" Catherine asked flintily. Francine almost gagged.

"It's me, Catherine. Who did you think was gonna call? Oh my gosh!" Francine almost screamed. Catherine coughed.

"Francine, if you tell mom and dad, I will kill you!" Francine, after seeing the horrors of the night, was unfazed.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." After hanging up, Francine shoved the phone deep in her pocket. Arthur and the Brain were playing go fish with some cards they found in the freezer. This would be a long night.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
